Growing Up Together
by ThreadAnon
Summary: There's an existing "kit Nick is adopted by Hopps family" AU, and anons wanted a DoxFick crossover, so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Nick sat in the hallway. It was quiet and dark, and he had little difficulty catching most of the hushed conversation being held in the other room:

"….took him in….he's causing problems. Some of the kids are afraid of him!"

"We told her we'd take care of him…..what we're going to do"

"Bon, I…try to get him to shape up."

" ….no such thing! …..had enough today…."

The voices were replaced by the soft padding of feet. Nick scrambled to his feet as quietly as he could and bolted down the hall, navigating the rooms and corridors to his room. Most of the Hopps children shared rooms, but not Nick. He had his own small room on an upper floor. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the tears start to brim in his eyes, fighting to get out. They thought he was a problem too. Everyone did. Maybe he should just run away to the city and-

"I saw Jonny push you first. That wasn't fair. Why are you crying?"

Nick snapped out of his tearful state to see one of the Hopps children poking her head around his door. She sidled in, wearing blue pajamas with little carrots on them. Nick sniffed, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm not crying, dummy. And didn't you hear everybody? I shoved Jonny because I'm a bully and he's smaller than me." Nick pouted on the edge of his bed, sniffling once and looking away from the smaller bunny.

"You're not a bully, Jonny is. He likes to pull my ears when the teachers aren't looking. Ms. Campbell shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She hopped up next to him on the bed, and he saw she had a small bunny plush in her arms. It was wearing an astronaut suit. Standing there, she was the same height as the seated fox.

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Bonnie half-entered the room. She looked to the bunny next to Nick.

"Oh, hello sweetie." She turned to Nick. "Nicholas, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hopps." Nick answered, clasping his hands in his lap and looking down at them.

Bonnie smiled gently, a slight sadness in her eyes. "Listen, Nicholas, I know it's hard being…different, and the children at school can be cruel. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, but until then, don't think we won't always have a place for you here, okay? You can think of this as home."

Nick looked up at her and nodded hastily.

"Alright then." Her smile brightened. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Have a good night you two."

She closed the door, and the two heard her footsteps recede down the stairs. The bunny sat down on the edge of the bed as well, looking up at the fox. They watched each other in silence for nearly a minute before Nick finally spoke.

"Judy, right?"

"Yep! You're already doing great with the names."

"Why are you and your mom being so nice to me?"

"Because you're family! Mom and Dad said you're going to live with us for a long time, and you help around the house and we go to school together and a lot of things. I asked Mom if we adopted you but she said no, but you can be part of my family if you want." She smiled at him. After a pause, he smiled back.

"Does that mean I'm a rabbit now, fluff?"

"No, you're still a goofy fox, but you're my fox now." With a bound she wrapped herself around his chest. Though they were the same age, Nick was close to double her size. Judy then bounced to the floor and towards the door. The rabbit plush sat in Nick's lap where Judy had left him. "That's Mister Moonbun; look after him for me! Goodnight!"

The door clicked softly shut as Judy left.

Nick smiled, picking up the doll and turning it over in his hands. They didn't want him gone, and Judy wanted to be his family. He could have a sister. Moreso than ever before in his life, Nick felt like he could belong.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a horrible day. The two had gotten in an argument, and she had said things to him, horrible things, in an angry outburst. It wasn't until she was at home, sitting in her room weeping frustrated tears, that the weight of those words really sank in. Nick had barricaded himself in his room and refused to see anyone for hours. Navigating out onto the sloped roof, Judy had made her way to his open window and dropped inside. The room was dark and in shambles, the bedsheet strewn on the floor in a knotted mess, his scout posters torn down and shredded apart, and the dresser hastily dragged in front of the door. Nick sat against one wall, knees tucked to his chest and head in his arms, his normally boisterous and confident demeanor replaced by an unsettling fragility. He drew himself up tighter as she approached. Judy felt the tears returning to her eyes, and dropped all the toys in her arms to hug Nick. He stiffened, before almost immediately relaxing and leaning into the hug, the beginning of a sob wracking his body. The two sat together and cried for a good fifteen minutes, not saying anything, just holding each other and making silent amends.

The two eventually settled down until they sat cradling each other in the darkness of the room. Judy rubbed her face against Nick's arm, squeezing him.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Nick."

"It's alright, you fluffhead."

"I'm trying to apologize and you give me sass?" Judy said, laughing softly in the way only someone who had just been sobbing could.

"Oh come on, you know you love me."

Judy pulled her head up off of Nick to sit up slightly and face him.

"Do I know that?"

She hadn't expected Nick to look down towards her, and now their faces were inches apart. The two froze, staring at each other. Judy could feel her heart speeding up, and involuntarily started twitching her nose. The tip of Nick's tail fidgeted, his ears quavering slightly as the moment dragged on. Judy, glacially slow, leaned forward ever so slightly, closing the distance between them. Nick brought his head just a little lower, the gap between them now just centimeters. Again, the two sat motionless for seconds that passed like hours. Judy brought her paw up to place on Nick's chest, feeling his heart racing just as fast as hers. She closed her eyes, ears dropped down the back of her head, paw clutching at the chest of Nick's uniform. She only had to wait a second as Nick committed to the last breath of space between them and brought his lips to hers. Her paw ran up his chest and neck to his cheek, and she felt his tail wrap around her waist as Nick brought a paw to her waist. She held the kiss and savored the feel of his mouth, the heat and proximity of his muzzle, how right the kiss felt…

In a sudden, unceremonious bound, Judy leapt to her feet and paced over to the door shoving the dresser further out of the way before opening the door fully. She stood in the doorway, looking back at her brother, who was no doubt in as much internal turmoil as she was.

"It's getting late, let's get you some dinner!" she announced in an all too chipper voice. She started down the hall, but paused, and turned back to the doorway, peeking in at her brother once more. "And Nick…I love you."

Nick wiped a paw across his face, clearing away the tears that still lingered there, before giving her one of his classic 'cool todd' smiles

"I know."

* * *

"Nick, i-it hurts…"

The two had come to terms with whatever it was they shared. They gave no indication of their secret intimacy in their day-to-day interactions; they went to school, did chores, and made chaos with their siblings just the same as before. In private, though, something unconventional was certainly blooming into life. Cuddling was a common practice among rabbit families, and a siblings climbing into bed together when one had a nightmare or was feeling particularly cold was a nightly occurrence. Judy was certainly the closest to Nick, so her creeping to his room in the middle of the night wouldn't have roused much suspicion even if they had been caught, though the nights they shared deviated quite drastically from standard rabbit practice. At first nothing much changed, save for their occasional cuddle night being prefaced by a few minutes of gentle kissing. Things had escalated the night Judy interrupted their kiss to take off her shirt and pull Nick's paws to her budding breasts, encouraging him to squeeze and explore her chest as he nibbled at her neck. Years had passed, and they carried on in secrecy. Now that the two were older and in high school, sharing a bed would be much more suspicious, and so they had to find more inventive ways to indulge in intimacy.

It was the week of the Carrot Days Festival, and it was impossible to keep track of where any family members were, giving them the perfect opportunity to sneak off and try something they had both been growing eager to experience together.

"Nick, i-it hurts…"

They were in one of the many attic rooms of the Hopps home, naked together on an old couch long forgotten, and they were stuck.

"Judy, I can't pull out of you. You feel so tigh-aAAH!" Nick yelped as he tried to pull out of his sister again, but the painful tug on the base of his cock forced him to stop. Judy whimpered in pain from his attempt, lying on her back with her brother laying over her, legs around his waist and stubby claws digging into his back. She could still feel the heat of his cum inside her.

"Just stop moving, it's fine if you don't try to move." Judy panted, bringing a paw to Nick's muzzle and forcing his attention on her. "Just look at me and try to stay calm. We just need to give it time, let me get-" she shifted her weight, wincing as nick's erection throbbed inside her and pulsed against her vice-like walls "—used to you, and you try again, okay?"

Growing up in a rabbit burrow with a rabbit's education, certain aspects of fox biology were lost to Nick, and this was a time when that certainly put him at a disadvantage.

"Jasmine, are you sure? What if somebody comes looking?"

The two froze, turning to look towards the door. Their line of sight was broken by a collection of old pieces of furniture and random house detritus, but they could hear the door open and two pairs of feet quickly make their way inside. The voice sounded like their younger brother Joseph, nearly the same shade of grey as Judy save for darker patches of fur on his back and neck.

"You said hardly anyone comes up here, right? We'll have our privacy. Here, let me see if I can convince you…" From what Joseph had said, the voice, and the flirtatious demeanor, it had to be Jasmine, the daughter of a neighboring farmer, a gorgeous white doe. Nick was a little shocked; the last he'd heard Jasmine wouldn't give Joseph the time of day. Clearly things had changed.

There was a rustling of clothes, a long, pleasured gasp from Joseph, and the unmistakable soft sounds of sloppy, bucktoothed oral sex. Nick met Judy's eyes, a grin spreading across his face despite himself as he listened to his brother being serviced. It was a classic case of "hot doe next door", and Nick was proud as hell of his brother.

"There…there's an old couch behind that bookshelf we can use." Joseph managed to say, his sentence punctuated with gasps and groans. A drawn out slurp was quickly followed by an a seductively feminine giggle, and they two rabbits started to head towards the knotted duo.

Nick's smile evaporated from his face, and Judy's eyes widened in fear. At the same time, he felt the pressure on his member decrease slightly, his own fear no doubt helping to expedite the loss of his erection. With another gentle tug and an all too audible 'pop', he pulled himself free of Judy just as he heard the other two rabbits approaching the corner to their secret spot. Judy was unable to repress a moan of relief and pleasure as Nick freed himself of her. The feet stopped.

"I think someone's already up here. Sounds like we had the same idea." Jasmine giggled from out of sight.

"Sorry! We'll, uh, just be going!" Joseph apologized as the shuffling of bunny feet receded towards and out the door. "Don't tell mom!" he shouted back into the room before the two set off down the hall, no doubt looking for some other secret place in which to enjoy each other

Nick turned back to Judy, who smiled in giddy relief. "So what the hell was that?" He asked as he himself began to smile back at her, trying to hold in soft laughter.

"I have no idea." Judy said. She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled herself up to kiss him passionately. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. "But I want it again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Judy…" Nick whined.

She was supposed to be part of the dishes brigade cleaning up after dinner, but Nick wouldn't leave her alone. With a dramatic sigh she set down the plate she was rinsing and walked to the archway.

"Why couldn't you just come talk to me? What has gotten into you?" She asked, not noticing the discomfort written on the fox's face.

With no warning he took her by the wrist and pulled her from the kitchen out into the hallway, pulling her against him, kissing her forcefully. As soon as their bodies touched she felt it, and fought down her own body's immediate reaction. She pushed him away, looking up and down the hall, before stepping closer again and chastising him in an aggressive whisper.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?! We agreed, never in the open like this. What is your problem?"

"I think it's because winter's coming…y'know, mating season?" Nick seemed to plead, as if asking Judy if he was right.

"That's just a meme man, you haven't had problems before."

"I hadn't been with you before."

She stopped to consider this. Ever since the attic, and the few times since, he'd been growing increasingly, well, 'excitable'. Now she knew why.

"Can't you go take care of it?"

"Don't you think I've TRIED? It just makes me need you moOAA-"

Judy hadn't been able to resist reaching out and squeezing him. Though tucked into his waistband, the outline was there if you knew to look for it, and she ran her fingers up his length through his shorts, mouth opening as she marveled at his girth.

"Judy? Where did you go?" called a voice from the kitchen, and the two jumped at the sound, pressing themselves against opposite sides of the hall.

"Listen, Nick, I've got to finish my chores, then meet me out at the older storage barn, alright?"

She gave him a peck on the lips before darting back into the kitchen to resume the washing. She thought she could hear a soft whine from the hallway, and smirked. He would just have to wait.

* * *

"Keep—it—down." Nick groaned between thrusts.

Judy stifled the next moan by biting her fist, eyes unfocused as Nick pounded away at her in the barn's loft. No one used the old storage barn, and it was empty save for the old tractor and woodsaw table below them. Nick had her on her back on an old shelf, arms wrapped around her torso, holding her to him as he pumped in and out of her. Judy had already orgasmed twice, and felt herself building towards a third, fighting to control her voice. Her sweatpants were around her ankles, and her flannel shirt was unbuttoned enough to free her breasts, sports bra lying in a torn pile on the floor. Nick had on a long sleeve shirt, and had his gym shorts around his knees. There was no seduction or romancing about this bout of sex; just pure passion and primal desire

"J-Judy, I'm going…" Nick managed, though by now Judy could feel when it was coming, the beginnings of his knot swell pounding her entrance. At the last possible stroke, she slid herself up and off of him, working his length with her hands, directing him onto the shelf she had been lying on. She kissed his neck as he released. Nick could only squeeze his eyes shut and grip the edge of the shelf for dear life, claws biting deep into the old wood as he mouthed a soundless roar and shot rope after rope of seed onto the wood. Judy smiled. After a minute that felt like ten, Nick stumbled backwards and sat down on an old tire. He leaned back on his hands, panting as his cock throbbed in the open air, pulsing with sensitivity and pleasure. Judy buttoned up her top and sauntered over to him, kissing him deeply.

"Looks like we've got your knot all figured out, huh. How're you feeling now, stud?"

Nick just nodded his head. "That was….intense. And yeah, I'm doing way better. Thanks."

"Can't say the pleasure was all mine, Slick. Tell you what, I'll leave you here to recover and head back inside so nobody gets suspicious, alright?"

Nick nodded again, and flashed her a grin, though he kept his eyes closed and continued panting.

Judy smiled, and clambered down the ladder, having only minor difficulty due to the developing soreness in her legs and groin.

It was going to be a long, and enjoyable, winter.


End file.
